


sinners and saints

by bunsnrosies, nnoozer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsnrosies/pseuds/bunsnrosies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnoozer/pseuds/nnoozer
Summary: Delilah thought that your wedding was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, and for a while it was! before her husband revealed himself to have a rotten heart and things that were rotting must eventually die. After someone Delilah cares about dies, she needs to find a new way to live.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://i.ibb.co/CVwQxxt/20200527-215856.jpg  
>  (A picture of Delilah)

Delilah thought that your wedding was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, and for a while it was! That was before her husband turned to have a rotten heart, and everyone knows that all things that rot must eventually die.  
When they first married, her husband was nothing less then a kind gentleman. But as time went on, he became angry and cold, and the only happiness he could find was in a bottle of Liquor. He became abusive to her, controlling. And as the abuse began to grow, so did Delilahs hatred in him. Today, however, enough was enough.

She had made a plan; to kill her abusive husband and run away with their maid. Meredith was the new and real love of her life. She was kind to her, filled that empty spot in her bed while that rotten man was away, and gave more love than anybody had ever given her. She was fair faced, with honey brown eyes and brown-red hair like orange dahlias. She had been hired a few years ago to take care of the house, and had become good friends with Delilah, sharing the grief of having a belittling marriage. They're relationship grew, until they were inseparable. For once in a very long time, Del felt loved and wanted, and she wasn't about to give that feeling, and Meredith, up. 

Del sat on the side of her bed, loading up the revolver that she had stolen from a gunsmith’s back pocket months ago. She was finally ready to get rid of the abuser she was dumb enough to call husband. Slotting in the last bullet, Delilah looked up into the mirror just beside their bed. She looked tired; her blond hair was up in a bun, her green eyes sunken, her face dark and bruised. She wore a fancy black shirt and skirt that he said made her "look like how a lady auta look." And she hated it. Looking at herself, she reached up and pulled her long hair out of a bun, letting it fall onto her shoulders. He wasn't going to control her anymore. She stood up proudly, and made her way downstairs.  
She hated the way these shoes sounded against the floor and how the skirt prevented her from lifting her legs all the way up as she walked towards their small living room. Everything felt so heavy here.

She was thinking of dragging this out, making him fear her for once, but that all went out the door when she saw Meredith's pleading face from the kitchen, just praying to get out of here, and she knew that this needed to be quick.  
Delilah entered the living room where her husband sat on the couch in front of a newly lit fire, reading the newspaper. She stopped just in front of him, inhaled sharply and pressed the barrel of the revolver to her husband’s head. Pulling the trigger was invigorating. She could see the fear still fresh in his eyes as his head fell backwards. That empowerment quickly changed to panic as she exited and room, grabbed Meredith's hand and quickly exiting the house. 

“ Go! Get a head start, I’m right with you, dear.“ They smiled fondly at each other before parting briefly. Del wanted to make sure she had all eyes on her back, if anybody was getting out of there it would be Meredith; she would ensure it with her life if needed.

The whistles of the law were getting closer and closer as they ran but they made it to a bridge just on the outskirts of Saint-Denis before Delilah turned around and came to a stop to hold them off.

What are you doing! We need to go!” She could hear Meredith far behind her, probably at the opposite end of the bridge by now.

“I’m goin’ to be okay! Just run!” she yelled back to her, shooting as many cops to hell as she could with this shitty, tiny gun. She turned and started running again but saw Meredith nowhere, no signs of where she went. That’s when del saw the body of the person who saved her life, her face unrecognizable because of the sniper round that was fired right into the back of  
her skull.

She was crying and clutching her body before she even knew it, that was until she heard bullets whiz right past her face again. She took hold of Meredith’s necklace and ran off, but not before casting one last sad glance at her still and cold body, sitting in the dirt. Sher deserved so much better than this. Despite her thoughts, she ran deep into the forest, furthest away from Saint-Denis she could get tonight. She had some work to do.


	2. chapter 2

It had been a while of time since Delilah ran. Possibly two years? She didn’t have a calendar to keep track of what part of the year it was at the time. The warm air made it feel like mid-April.   
She had picked up bounty hunting to make some money after doing about a year’s worth of cleaning jobs. She recently was given a well-paying bounty; the leader of a gang called the Harolins. "Probably a family name," Del thought as she began to pack up her quaint campsite.

Delilah preferred to hunt for her bounties at night. It lowered her chances of being seen and having to fight an entire gang with her pathetic rifle. Other hunters say that going in like that is cowardly, but they're also the ones who likely die on their second bounty.  
She had been attempting to find somewhere to scale the walls fort. It was small, but the stone walls were high, and covered with green moss. It would be hard to climb, but she thought about trying it anyway, until someone yelled from the watchtower. She had been spotted.   
Shouts erupted from the camp as they attempted to find where she had run off to. During the confused searching, she spotted her target and decided that there was no way she was getting him out of here alive unless she waited till sunrise, and she wasn't about to wait hours for that. Delilah shot the bastard in the head and started running towards his blood covered body in a panicked sprint. She hoisted him up on her shoulders and hollered her horse to get out of there. Throwing him onto the horse's back, she quickly climbed on and road herself away as bullets flew past her head. It wasn't long before she was completely free of their aggression.

Valentine seemed more alive tonight, Delilah noted as she dropped the bounties body on the floor of the sheriffs office. The officer sitting at the desk with his feet up barely paid any mind to her, and continued to polish the rusty pistol in his hand. "Pay's in the post to your left." He said, not bothering to look at her. Del grabbed her money and stepped over the dead body and out into the streets. People were walking around town, chatting with each other before heading into the saloon, which seemed to be especially busy today. Was there some sort of event going on? She didn’t care enough to ask around. All this new cash needed to be spent on something, and what was better to spend money than getting shitface drunk. 

Delilah walked into the saloon, looking around and seeing that all of the places to sit were packed full to the brim. She groaned and decided that leaning on the bar was the best comfort she was gonna get in a place this crowded. "A bottle of Vodka." She said to the bartender, throwing a dollar bill on the counter. "The whole thing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he wiped away at a glass cup. "Its been a long few years." She sighed. The bartender shrugged, then placed a half-empty bottle of vodka on the table. Del took a swig and immediately regretted it as she scrunched her nose at the fowl taste. 

“ Hey! I know you, you killed Matthew Harolin this morning, right?" shouted some angry-sounding man from behind her. "Ya, what of it?" She asked, turning around to glare at the guy. "He was my cousin!" He yelled. The piano music that once filled the joyful saloon seemed to disappear as the man stood up and approached her angrily. She sighed, praying that she wouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit tonight. But when she had a punch thrown to her head she knew her hopes of unwinding from nearly being killed earlier today were going out of the window. She took a sip of some random persons on the bar before smashing it into his head. The saloon got louder as a full-on bar fight broke out, the patrons main target seeming to be her, or whoever was closest.

Seconds later, she found herself being slammed into the ground by the same man who was apparently her bounties cousin. He easily had at least 100 pounds on her and she was being suffocated from his hands squeezing around her neck. Right as the corners of her vision started going dark, the weight was lifted and his hands released her neck as a woman holding a broken-off chair leg appeared above her.

“I didn’t need no help.” Delilah hissed and completely ignored the hand that was offered to her as she pushed the knocked out idiot and stood up from the ground, coughing from the sudden breath of air. "You're welcome!" The girl said sarcastically, dropping the chair arm and took another drink of her beer. Del cleared her throat before cracking her neck and picking up her broken bottle.

“Say…” Del trailed off as she stabbed a man in the chest with the sharp side of the bottle.” what’s your name, miss?” She chuckled at herself, this woman made her nervous for some reason. She was definitely attractive, Del was in no way going to deny that, but there was something else about her as well. 

She had jet black hair in a braid, and baby blue eyes. She also had very sharp cheeks and some freckles, and a mean scar on her nose. 

"Duck." She said, swiftly pulling out a knife and chucking it at her head. Del quickly dodged down to escape the flying engraved knife, only for it to lodge itself in the chest of a man holding a loaded pistol. The man fell backward onto another guy, and the two fell to the ground with a thud. The woman stepped past Delilah and over the dead and unconscious men, bending down to pull the bloody knife out of the body. She wiped the blood off with a part of his shirt, then stood back up to put her knife away. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked sarcastically, smirking at Delilah. She stepped out of the saloon.

“Hey! Wait, ain't you going to need somewhere to lay low for the night? I… may know a place.” Del mumbled under her breath, following her out of the saloon. God, what had she come to? Asking a random, beautiful, and deadly stranger to run away with her to a shack in the woods for a night? There was no way she was thinking straight.

She has already gotten on her brown, white maimed horse by the time Del exited the saloon after her. She stared at her for a second, then shrugged. "I don't have anywhere else to stay really, so I'll have take you up on that." 

Del excitedly whistled over her dark brown horse, and climbed on. As the two started making their way through town, Del once again asked "So… your name, Ma'am?"

"Call me Eleanor."


End file.
